


Sweet Solstice

by bigbadwitch



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadwitch/pseuds/bigbadwitch
Summary: There's more than one way to celebrate the winter solstice.





	Sweet Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> I don't celebrate Christmas but happy Christmas to all of you who do, here's a festive treat.

 

In her seventy years of life so far, Zelda hadn't exactly lived the life of a nun. She'd had more dalliances in one year in Europe than most people have in their lives but she wasn't accustomed to or very fond of being in a relationship. Truthfully it was only by accident that she'd found herself in one at all- she'd spent so many years at the Academy teasing Faustus Blackwood that she'd been almost surprised when the matter reached its logical conclusion and they ended up in bed together. Zelda had never been the type to stay in one bed for much more than a night and she definitely hadn't meant for him to be an exception. But one night turned into two and then seven and if she'd counted correctly they were now on about 198 nights. Her brother had been righteously angry- he was overprotective of Zelda at the best of times and highly suspicious of his ex-teacher's motives towards his sister. He'd lectured her at length about the foolishness of their relationship and although Zelda had mostly ignored him, there was one thing that stuck out. Zelda fretted about wasting her youth on one man, the danger of letting herself be vulnerable but those worries were always drowned out the minute she was in the presence of the man himself. She had no restraint around him.

  
This was proved beyond a doubt on one memorable winter solstice. The Church of Night’s ceremony was over and the congregation were gathered in the High Priest's house for the traditional celebration, wine and conversation both flowing freely. Faustus had, in Edward's words ‘weaselled his way' into attending with the Spellmans and both of Zelda's siblings were pretending they weren't playing chaperone. She resented their watchful eyes (as though she were a disobedient child) but couldn't blame them for it- Satan knew that she and Faustus couldn't or wouldn't behave themselves if left to their own devices.

  
This proved to be valid after barely half an hour of dull social interaction. Zelda had been chatting idly to an old schoolfriend when she felt the weight of her lover behind her and automatically she leant back into him. The next few minutes of conversation were torturous as his hand on her hip distracted her, promising so much but giving her nothing. Finally, they were left to themselves in the crowded room and Zelda let out a shaky sigh.

  
‘You've no idea how badly I want to be buried inside that gorgeous cunt right this minute. How would you feel, darling, if I just hiked up this ridiculous excuse for a skirt and took what's mine in front of all these people?’ His mouth was pressed against her ear but he wasn't being especially quiet- anyone standing very near could have heard and Zelda whimpered at the thought. ‘It's not as though half of them haven't seen it all before, Zelda. Would you like that? I think you would. I think you want everyone to see what a debauched little slut you are.’ For a heart-stopping second, she both worried and hoped that he really was going to pull her skirt up and get to work but his fingers only played with the hem before dropping it and moving away, leaving her soaked and frustrated. When Zelda turned round, her heart sank. Her little sister was standing just a metre away, cheeks flaming red and a jaw-dropped expression on her face. Zelda began to stammer out some explanation but Hilda just put her hands up and started walking away.

  
‘None of my business, Zelds, please don't make it so' she said as she moved off and Zelda silently cursed Faustus. He wanted to make her squirm, rile her up and embarrass her in front of everyone? Two could play at that game and Zelda had always loved winning. It didn't take long for Zelda to make her plan.

  
With a deep breath, she set her eyes on her target and made her move with swaying hips and a supremely confident expression on her face. The target in question was a member of the coven called Judas Locksley, a man a few years older than Zelda who'd attempted to seduce her on multiple occasions. He was one of the few people that both Edward and Faustus considered a true rival and Zelda knew very well how much she was about to enrage her boyfriend. When she reached Judas, Zelda put her hand on his arm in a gesture of greeting that lasted far longer than necessary.

  
‘My dear Zelda, you look as delicious as sin' the older man said, bringing her hand to his lips. The briefest of glances to her left revealed what Zelda was sure of, that Faustus's eyes were burning a hole into the two of them. ‘Bright solstice to you.’

  
‘And to you, Brother Locksley' she purred, knowing full well the effect her lowered voice had on the vast majority of men. The two made innuendo-laden conversation for a few minutes, Zelda letting the man be much more forward than she normally did. His hand had just grazed the small of her back when she felt another, firmer hand on her shoulder. Turning her head slowly, she saw exactly what she'd hoped to see. Faustus looked like he was about to massacre every person in the room, his eyes burning with anger and his hand tight on her flesh. He wasn't looking at her, however.

  
‘Forgive me, Brother Judas, I'm loathe to interrupt what seems to be a most stimulating conversation but I must borrow Miss Spellman from you for just a moment’ although his words were polite, Faustus’s voice was simmering with obvious rage. Judas merely looked amused and gave a wave of his hand, and in seconds Faustus had dragged Zelda out of the public room and into an ante chamber. For one very exciting moment, she thought he was going to fuck her right there with no regard for the still-open curtain between them and the ballroom but instead he gripped her wrist tightly and transported them both instantly to his bedroom in the Blackwood Manor. Zelda was breathing fast with anticipation but Faustus's chest and shoulders were heaving, he was obviously furious.

 

‘Never do that again' he slammed her up against the wall and Zelda moaned without even knowing what she was doing ‘You're mine, Zee, all fucking mine.’

  
Zelda was more than ready for him to prove it but she wasn't going to let him win that easily. Instead of surrendering, she made a show of rolling her eyes.

  
‘I suppose you'd like me to wear a chastity belt every time I leave the house' she grumbled but she couldn't stop herself from wriggling with pleasure when she felt his hand crawl up between her legs.

  
‘Frankly, Zelda, if I had my way, you'd never leave the house at all. I'd just keep you tied to my bedpost, with those gorgeous legs spread so I could come and go as I pleased’ he said with a glint in his eye as he began to stroke her. He was obviously still angry but he must have been able to feel how wet she was and was feeling very pleased with himself. Zelda knew very well that she shouldn't have liked what he was saying so much but she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter as she ground down desperately against his hand.

  
‘Oh, you like the sound of that? I knew you were an insatiable whore, sweetheart. Like the thought of being spread open for me, knowing I could fuck that pretty cunt any time I felt like it?’ Zelda’s breathing was so fast she could have been running a marathon, even though Faustus was barely touching her, nothing more than gentle strokes over the silk of her underwear. It was his words that were really arousing and he obviously was waiting for a reply. All her earlier teasing had vanished under her desperate need to get fucked.

  
‘No need to resort to such drastic measures, Faustus- you can fuck me any time you feel like it' Zelda purred, she wanted to spur him on ‘I am _all_ yours'

  
‘You'd better be, darling. Next time I catch you even looking at another man, I'll slit his throat and he can watch me fuck you til you scream right then and there as the life drains out of his body' Faustus's voice was a low animalistic snarl and Zelda didn't think she'd ever been that aroused before in her life.

  
‘Please, Faustus, I need you!’

  
‘Would you let me do that, Zelda? Would you let me fuck you on the floor in the blood of a man I killed for you?’ he obviously was enjoying taunting her, enjoying the power he had over her because of how well he knew her body. If anyone else had said such depraved things to her, she would have cursed or slapped them- only with Faustus did they make her feel like she was about to come practically untouched.

  
‘Satan, yes, I... I think I'd let you do anything you wanted to me' she sounded almost comically wrecked and ruined and Zelda was sure the way her heart was pumping in her chest couldn't be entirely healthy.

  
‘That promises to be very exciting' he smiled, wide and hungry but brief, and finally one finger pushed inside her. After feeling so achingly empty, it was a relief but it was still nowhere near enough. So she felt an immense sense of satisfaction when her lover finally grasped her waist and she could easily eagerly wrap her legs around his hips. He muttered a spell she didn't recognise and she was so distracted by the feeling of his hands on her thighs that it took her a few seconds to realise she couldn't move them. Zelda was suspended in mid-air- her upper body was free to move about but her legs were frozen, spread open for him with no way of shutting them. The idea made Zelda moan, low and debauched, and a slow smile spread across his face.

  
She stretched out an arm to dig her nails into the back of his neck, both a punishment and a reward.  
‘Faustus, I swear to Satan, if you don't fuck me now I'll go out into the street and spread my legs for the first man I see'

  
‘And how exactly do you intend to do that, darling?’ his voice was so self-satisfied and it shouldn't have been arousing but Zelda felt her cunt pulse as he spoke and had to stifle a moan ‘When I've got you exactly where I want you.’

  
‘You might have me at your mercy but it doesn't seem like you're man enough to do anything about it. I bet if Judas Locksley were in your position, he'd have had me coming on his cock five minutes ago’ Zelda purred cruelly. Faustus didn't exactly take the bait- instead of slamming into her in a fury as she'd hoped he would, he gave her a knowing grin, trailing his fingers along the side of her face. With a snap of his other hand, all her clothing vanished into the ether. Now completely naked, magically hanging in mid-air with her legs spread and the cool night air waving over her exposed skin, Zelda didn't think she'd ever felt pure unadulterated need as much as she did in that moment. Until, that is, her lover spoke again.

  
‘If any other man were in my position, Zelda, he'd have no idea what to do with you. He wouldn't have a clue how to make you feel as exquisitely debauched as I do, darling, how to get this gorgeous body wound tight and wring every last ounce of pleasure out of it' Zelda registered his hand on her hip but didn't have time to prepare herself before he was inside her with one swift movement and her deep groan proved how true his words were. ‘Nobody could come close to fulfilling your filthy little fantasies the way I do, hmm?’ Any restraint Zelda had ever had was long gone and she was physically panting as he began to move inside her far too slowly for her liking.

  
‘Stop talking and fuck me' she managed to gasp out, her hand tugging too hard on the hair it was fisted in at the back of his neck. With a smug, muttered comment about her liking it when he talked, Faustus set to in earnest. He was pounding her into the wall and Zelda was fairly sure she'd have a bruise on her hip where his hand was that would last for weeks. She'd been practically ready to come the moment he'd entered her and so it wasn't long before her own litany of filth was flowing from her lips. Zelda was halfway through begging him to come inside her when her pleasure crested and the words became violent, incoherent moans. Faustus had obviously been holding himself back with some difficulty and stopped doing so the moment Zelda began to urgently clench around him. Their combined noise was so loud that Zelda had a fleeting thought of surprise that the windows hadn't broken but it was replaced with another spike of pleasure when Faustus’s mouth met her neck.

  
‘Quiescat' she breathed- the word was their indication to one another that a respite was needed and when Faustus laid his hands back on her thighs, Zelda found she could move then again. Reluctantly, she moved her feet to the floor and gave a vague hum of displeasure at the feeling of him slipping out of her. She was sure that she looked a sight and was just about to go in search of a mirror to repair herself when she met her lover's gaze. Faustus was looking down at her with what Zelda categorised as amused fondness and she bristled a little at what he might be finding funny.

  
‘And what, pray tell, is amusing you?’ she said haughtily and moved to get out of his reach but he swiftly pressed her up against the wall again, albeit rather more gently than before.

  
‘Merely thinking that this is by far the most pleasant solstice celebration I've ever spent’ Faustus's thumb gently caressed her cheek and though Zelda wriggled out from underneath him with a roll of her eyes, she couldn't help but silently agree.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just made myself a tumblr so if you want to see CAOS goodness and more writing, follow me there @ hiidaspellman


End file.
